spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Afraid Of the Dark
The Spider Riders try to think of a plan to find Hunter and get out of the labyrinth. Mantid reveals to Hunter how the Invectids have lived in darkness without sunlight for most of their lives and offers to prove it by removing Aqune's mask and having her show Hunter around. 'Full Recap' Hunter and Shadow regain consciousness to find themselves in Mantid's Citadel. The Invectid leader reveals the darkness which hangs over the Invectid Nation and blames it on the Spirit Oracle. Though moved by the Invectids plight, Hunter confronts Mantid about keeping Aqune prisoner. In response, Mantid removes her mask, inviting Hunter to take her away, if she wishes. To Hunter's surprise, Aqune refuses to leave, reaffirming her choice to help the Invectid cause. Hunter makes a request; to be taken to Grasshop's house. There he meets with Grasshop's wife and two children and tells them he is safe and sound. Meanwhile, the rest of the Spider Riders resume their journey, only to be surrounded by the strange monsters. Thankfully, an unseen ally aids the Spider Riders in defeating the monsters. And after much thought on the matter, Hunter and Shadow decide to trust Mantid and give him the Oracle Key's in exchange for peace. But just as they are about to go get them, the hero Quake appears before them and tells them that would be unwise. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Grasshop *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Hotarla *Mantid *Buguese *Aqune *Weeval *Step & Jump Quotes *"Can't you show us the way Uncle Hop?" "Believe me Princess Sparkle, I really wish I could. But I have the worst sense of direction in the Inner World. I used to get lost in my own house." :— Grasshop confesses his lacking of any sense of direction. *"If this is happy, I'd hate to see sad."- Hunter can't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm among the native Invectids while touring one of there city streets. *"No excuses you two. You want to end up like your father?" "You used to tell us to study hard so we'd be successful like Daddy. Please make up your mind Momma." :— Weeval tries scolding her children into doing there homework, which just makes them feel worse. *"Theirs no need to be afraid. Hunter isn't nearly as scary as he looks."- Aqune actually makes a joke, and naturally, it's at the expense of Hunter. *"Hey, I bet Daddy's riding and fighting with a spider just like yours right?" "Grasshop!? ride a spider!?" "Shadow! Uh actually, I'd say your dad is more of an unofficial Spider Rider." :— Grasshop's kids envision their father as a great Spider Rider warrior. Shadow does not approve, but Hunter silences him. *"AHHHHH! We're all doomed! With a capitol doom! We'll die painfully at the hands, I mean tentacles, uh slime trails of this gigantic slug!"- Grasshop, proving his courage. As Hunter would put it. Trivia * Hunter meets Grasshop's wife and children for the first time. * Hunter is apparently the first human either Weeval or Step and Jump have ever meet, aside from Aqune. Category:Episodes